gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wersja beta GTA III
thumb|Pierwotny wygląd loga gry Na tej stronie przedstawione zostały elementy, które pojawiły się w wersji beta gry Grand Theft Auto III, lecz nie pojawiły się w wersji finalnej. Produkcja gry Produkcja GTA III rozpoczęła się zapewne pod koniec roku 1999, po wydaniu na rynek Grand Theft Auto 2. Na początku grudnia została zarejestrowana nazwa GTA 3D, razem z nazwą GTA 4Gouranga! - Old News - December 1999 (2.12.1999). Pierwsze zrzuty ekranu z nowej gry pojawiły się na początku czerwca roku 2000IGN.com - Steal These Grand Theft Auto Shots (1.06.2000). Następnie, w internecie pojawiły się dwa filmy, przedstawiające kradzież pojazduGouranga! - Old News - July 2000 (21.07.2000)Gouranga! - Old News - October 2000 (9.10.2000). Wydanie Grand Theft Auto III zostało potwierdzone dopiero 1 listopada 2000, w wywiadzie strony IGN.com z Samem HouseremIGN.com - Rockstar Envisions the Future (1.11.2000). W tym okresie (listopad 2000) wykonane było już całe miasto, lecz nadal nieznana była nazwa gry. Pod koniec grudnia opis gry pojawił się w Official Playstation2 Magazine UK (została tam podana data wydania: październik 2001), zostały wtedy wydane kolejne zrzuty ekranowe z gry, przedstawiające PortlandGouranga! - Old News - December 2000 (30.12.2000). 30 stycznia 2001 zostało udostępnione oficjalne logo gry, a dzień później - kolejne zrzuty ekranuGouranga! - Old News - January 2001 (30.01.2001)Gouranga! - Old News - January 2001 (31.01.2001). 31 stycznia 2001 została uruchomiona także strona fikcyjnej gazety Liberty Tree, na której zaczęły się pojawiać informacje o postaciach i ważnych wydarzeniach ze świata gry. 24 lutego 2001 strona IGN.com wydała film z gry, będący pierwszym swojego rodzaju jej traileremGouranga! - Old News - February 2001 (24.02.2001). Najważniejszym wydarzeniem w produkcji GTA III były targi E3, które odbyły się w Los Angeles; gra została przedstawiona na tych targach w kilku filmach.Gouranga! - Old News - June 2001 Innym ważnym wydarzeniem, które zmieniło plany DMA Design, były zamachy terrorystyczne z 11 września 2001, które pośrednio spowodowały przesunięcie premiery gry z 2 października 2001 na 22 października tego rokuGouranga! - Old News - September 2001 (19.09.2001). Przesunięcie premiery zostało wymuszone niezbędnymi zmianami, m.in.: zmianie koloru radiowozu i usunięciu Darkla. 21 września został wydany oficjalny trailer gryGouranga! - Old News - September 2001 (21.09.2001). Miasto Podczas kolejnych etapów tworzenia gry, miasto przechodziło wiele, często radykalnych zmian. Najważniejsze zmiany można przedstawić w trzech etapach: Plik:Liberty City (III - beta).jpg|Liberty City, etap pierwszy Plik:Wyspa Staunton_(III - beta).gif|Model Wyspy Staunton Plik:Wersja beta (III - 1).jpg|Renderowana dzielnica Liberty City Plik:Most Callahan (III - beta).jpg|Zniszczony Most Callahan Plik:Wersja beta (III - 5).jpg|Fragment Chinatown Plik:Obiekty (III - beta).jpg|Obiekty, jakie miały pojawić się w GTA III (niektóre z nich występują w finalnej wersji gry) Mechanika gry Zmiany dosięgły także mechaniki gry: wszystkie zmiany zostały opisane poniżej. HUD *We wczesnej wersji HUD-a gry: **w górnym prawym rogu ekranu pokazane były (żółtą czcionką) aktualna godzina i stan konta gracza; **w dolnym lewym rogu pokazany był radar, po jego lewej stronie pasek ze zdrowiem, a wyżej stan amunicji obecnie wybranej broni. *W późniejszych wersjach, HUD zaczął wyglądać tak jak obecnie; różnicą było wyświetlenie stanu konta i zdrowia czerwoną czcionką. *Następnie, kolor mapki, używanej na radarze zmienił się na niebieski, a przed premierą z powrotem na żółty. Pojazdy thumb|Pierwsza wersja Dyablo Najbardziej rzucającym się w oczy zmianom, w stosunku do wersji finalnej, uległy samochody. W wersji testowej gry miały one inny wygląd oraz nazwy. Dla przykładu, w pewnym stadium gry, wszystkie auta miały koła identyczne z tymi od sportowych wozów, łącznie z nimi (np. z Banshee). Te znane szerszej grupie zarówno graczy, jak i fanów serii, to: * Ariant (odpowiednik Manany) * Aster (Moonbeam) * School Bus (brak odpowiednika, najbliżej spokrewniony z Autobusem) * Beamer (Sentinel) * Brigham (brak odpowiednika w ostatecznej wersji gry) * Dyablo (Infernus) * Esparanto (Esperanto) * Hachura (Idaho) * Hum Vee (Patriot) * Luton (brak odpowiednika, najbliżej spokrewniony z Mułem) * Maurice (Perennial) * Panto (brak odpowiednika w ostatecznej wersji gry) * Rocket (Cheetah) * Sentinal (Kuruma) * Shark (Stinger) * Space (Blista) Zmianie uległy też kolory aut policji. W wersji beta, były one niebieskie. Wagony metra były bardziej dokładnie i realistycznie wykonane. Na najstarszych artworkach gry pojawiły się takie samochody, jak van specjalisty do walki z insektami, czy trójwymiarowa wersja Buga. Nigdy nie pojawiły się w grze (prawdopodobnie), nawet podczas tzw. beta testów. Plik:Wersja beta (III - 2).jpg Plik:Wersja beta (III - 3).jpg Plik:Wersja beta (III - 4).jpg Plik:Dyablo i Banshee (III).jpg Plik:Wersja beta (III - 7).gif Plik:Wersja beta (III - 8).gif Plik:Banshee (III - beta).jpg Bronie Najmniejszej zmianie uległy bronie. W założeniu miały wyglądać bardziej realistycznie. Nie wiadomo, czy ich działanie miałoby być nieco inne. Wiadomo tylko, że wyrzutnia rakiet miała mieć sposobność zniszczenia Airtraina. Celownik przypominał bardziej ten z Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Plik:Pistolet (III - beta).png|Pistolet Plik:Uzi (III - beta).png|Micro Uzi Plik:AK 47 (III - beta).png|AK-47 Plik:Obrzyn (III - beta).png|Obrzyn Plik:Wyrzutnia rakiet (III - beta).png|Wyrzutnia rakiet Postacie Następna zmiana dotyczy postaci. W wersji beta, występowały trzy nieznane w wersji końcowej osoby: Darkel, Novy i Curtly. Z gry, jak i z plików został usunięty tylko ten ostatni. Darkel wciąż figuruje w plikach trójki, jak i w napisach końcowych (głosu użyczył mu Bill Fiore). Ostatecznie w GTA III nie pojawiły się też dzieci, choć zamierzano je tam prawdopodobnie umiejscowić. Takie informacje są sukcesywnie dementowane przez członków ekipy R*, lecz nie wykluczone, że dzieje się tak ze względu na ogromną kontrowersyjność (do modu Hot Coffee z GTA: SA programiści też długo się nie przyznawali). Ich prawdopodobną obecność można wywnioskować po niektórych dialogach przechodniów (np., gdy gracz ukradnie pojazd jednej z zakupowiczek, ta krzyknie My baby!). Dzieci zostały całkowicie wymazane z plików gry, a nawet najstarsze screeny i artworki z prac nad grą ich nie pokazują. Możliwe jest, że pozostały tylko w sferze marzeń twórców, bądź były w najstarszej wersji produkcji, takiej z której nie pozostały żadne udokumentowane obrazki. Również zmianie uległ m.in. Salvatore Leone (w wersji beta miał na imię Frankie, i posiadał trochę inny wygląd). Modyfikacjom byli poddawani też członkowie gangów, np. Triady miały inne kombinezony, a ich kolor był czarny. Zniknęło też paru przechodniów, jak np. kobieta prowadząca taksówkę, czy czarnoskóry biznesmen. Plik:8-Ball (III - beta).jpg|8-Ball Plik:Joey Leone (III - beta - 2).jpg|Joey Leone Plik:Luigi Goterelli (III - beta).jpg|Luigi Goterelli Plik:Salvatore Leone (III - beta).jpg|Salvatore Leone Plik:Darkel (III - beta).jpg|Darkel Protagonista Jednym z największych zmian wśród postaci, uległ Claude. Z początku w założeniach, miał nawet nosić hawajską koszulę (projekt ten nie wyszedł poza kartkę papieru, bądź komputerowy szkicownik), jednak po wielu zmianach i próbach otrzymał swój aktualny wygląd. Próby stworzenia odpowiedniej postaci z początku były niezbyt udane, jednak programistom udało się osiągnąć żądany efekt. W pierwotnej wersji gry, jego imię też było nieznane. W tworzeniu Claude'a, można wyróżnić trzy główne jego wersje. Plik:Szkice (III).jpg|Szkice osoby Claude'a Plik:Claude (III - beta).jpg|Claude - pierwsza wersja Plik:Claude (III - beta - 2).jpg|Claude - wersja druga Plik:Claude (III).jpg|Claude, wersja jaka pojawiła się w ostatecznej grze Biznesy [[Plik:Petrol (III).jpg|thumb|Reklama Petrol, widoczna na budynku po prawej]] W wersji będącej w fazie testów i retuszy, istniały takie biznesy, jak przewoźniczy Felly Tours, studio tatuażu Redstar Tattoo Parlour, czat Why the Long Face?, cukierniczy Chinatown's Ice Cream Factory, spożywczy Sunny's Fresh Vegetables, piekarnia Big Ass Bagels nieznanej branży Budlee Fabric i D&G, fotograficzny Yoo Chi Fat Photolab, odzieżowy MB Clothing L.C., warsztat lakierniczy Duncan's Body & Paintshop, czy zajmujący się medycyną i farmaceutyką Surgical & Medical Supplies. Po żadnej nie pozostał ślad w ostatecznej grze. Już wtedy pojawiły się takie biznesy, jak: Gasoline (w grze zwane wtedy Petrol), oK, Oily Johnnie's, czy Samo's Wok. Co ciekawe, w grze miał pojawić się sklep Collar & Cuffs. W plikach gry zostały jego tekstury, lecz wyglądał on zgoła odmiennie, niż w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, gdzie w końcu wystąpił. Krytyka Poprzez wycofanie niektórych elementów z gry, jak np. usunięcie możliwości zestrzelenia samolotu, czy ucięcie (choć nie można być tego pewnym, możliwe że to spekulacje, prawdopodobnie pomylono Dodo z DeadDodo) skrzydeł samolocikowi Dodo, jedynemu sterowalnemu samolotowi w grze, które pierwotnie miały być dłuższe, Rockstar Games było wielokrotnie krytykowane. Bezpowrotne zniknięcie tych i podobnych opcji częściowo rekompensują graczom różnorakie patche i mody, opierające się na pozostałościach z plików, bądź będące przeróbkami istniejących już obiektów. Niektóre z nich mają zgubne działanie dla gry, to jest, takowa zamraża się, po rozpoczęciu się jakiejś misji, itp. Multiplayer W GTA III miał zostać wbudowany tryb multiplayer, lecz pomysł ten został porzucony. Po trybie multiplayer zostały: *jedna ikonka w pliku hud.txd (Plik: Wersja beta (III - 10).gif), przedstawiająca samochód policyjny. Takie ikonki zostały wprowadzone dopiero w GTA IV. *dwadzieścia dwie linijki w pliku american.gxt (a także innych plikach językowych), opisujące tryb multiplayer. Plik american.gxt, zawiera nazwy wszystkich trybów multiplayer, które miały pojawić się w grze: *Tryb Deathmatch (Deathmatch) *Tryb Niewidzialny Deathmatch (Deathmatch stealth) *Zespołowy tryb Deathmatch (Team Deathmatch) *Zespołowy tryb Niewidzialny Deathmatch (Team Deathmatch stealth) *Gromadź szmal (Stash the Cash) *Zdobądź flagę (Capture the Flag) *Wyścig szczurów (Rat Race) *Dominacja (Domination) Ciekawostki [[Plik:Wersja beta (III - 1).png|thumb|Pierwszy artwork gry]] *Pod koniec grudnia roku 1999 DMA Design udostępniło pierwszy artwork z GTA III - zamieszczony jest obok.Gouranga! - Old News - December 1999 (28.12.1999) *Istnieją plotki, że Claude w owej wersji gry wypowiadał się. Wnioskuje się to zapewne po głosach, jakie można zasłyszeć w pierwszym oficjalnym filmiku gry, np. My boy's screaming a lot,Come on!, lub Get out of the car. Rockstar oficjalnie potwierdziło, że to nie jest głos Claude'a. Być może już w piewotnych zamierzeniach miał być niemy, lecz w trailerze miało to dodać grze atrakcyjności. *Z początku logo GTA III, było identyczne z logiem GTA2, tyle że zamiast cyfry 2'', widniała na nim cyfra ''3. Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto III Kategoria:Wersja beta en:Beta Releases